My Little puppy
by TaiLey6
Summary: Neji has Kiba. Kiba has Neji. Itachi wants Kiba. Itachi can't have Kiba. Itachi kidnaps Kiba. Itachi Kidanps Neji. Itachi tortures Neji for being with Kiba. Whats a little puppy to do? Yaoi. NejixKiba. ItachixKiba. Soon to be ItachixKibaxNeji. Lemons.
1. Wake up Kiba!

Hello. I am the Yaoi/Yuri freak you will all come to know and love (Eventually) and no before anyone asks I'm not strait. I'm bi. Learn to love that fact, my young pad-o-one learners.

(Jumps on to computer desk) Now this is my first yaoi story...So bear with me, and I can't spell so...What am I talking about again?

* * *

He didn't know what made the Inuzuka so intriguing, maybe it was that he was so care free or that he could enjoy life with a family that cared for him, but it didn't matter. Kiba Inuzuka. A most interesting puppy indeed. Crimson eyes watched the Inuzuka sleep, Kiba was hanging off the bed drooling a little. Tomorrow, the day Itachi would take what was his and his alone.

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka kicked her son's door down, she had been calling Kiba for five minutes and all who knew Tsume knew that she wasn't a patient woman. 

"Kiba! Get your ass up NOW!" She yelled grabbing Kiba's covers and pulling them off of her endangered son.

"Nhg, five more minutes." He replied still half asleep and un-aware of the current danger he was in. Tsume's eyes was practically glowing now, as she grabbed her son's ankles and lifted him clean off of his bed.

"No. NOW!" She yelled in his ear.

"YAAAAAARRRRRR ALL RIGHT! All right." Kiba forced his mouth shut for he knew if he and his mother had a screaming match, Tsume would win by a landslide.

"Good." She said happily as she dropped him on the floor. "Be down for breakfast in two minutes, and don't go back to bed." She finished threateningly giving Kiba 'The Look'. Gulping Kiba jumped up and rushed past his half asleep sister to the bathroom. The last time he got 'The Look' and disobeyed his mother….Kiba shuddered as he put tooth paste on his tooth brush, he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

'God I'm so LATE!' Kiba yelled in his head as he ran with Akamaru next to him to the practice fields where he was meant to meet the rest of his team. "Damn mother giving me that hour long lecture on mating season. It's no way near time for me to start going into heat, hell Hana didn't start going into heat until way into her teens 18 at the earliest. So why is she giving me the lecture _now_? I'm only 16 for crying out loud!" Kiba was so busy having a chat/bitch with Akamaru that neither of them even realized that a figure a was following them. 

'No ones here, that's strange.' Kiba thought. The practice grounds were completely empty, well except for him and Akamaru. "Oh don't tell me they already left! Kurenai's gonna kill me." Kiba moaned. Akamaru looked sympathetic for his poor unfortunate master, this was defiantly not his day. Akamaru raised his head as he suddenly sniffed the air.

"Akamaru?" Kiba asked his friend. "What is it boy?"

"For someone who is a chunin and an Inuzuka, you are not very aware of your surroundings." A voice rich with mockery stated. Kiba spun around to the voice's owner and saw pale lavender eyes.

"Fucking hell Neji don't scare me like that!" Kiba smiled letting out a small breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. Neji smirked as he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and walked over to Kiba.

"Kurenai is ill today so there is no practice." Neji said calmly as he stopped in front of Kiba. Kiba blushed as he realized just how close their faces were. They were just centimetres apart. Neji decided to look at Kiba's well toned body starting at the shoulders and ending at the crotch.

"My, my, someone seems a little tense." Neji smirked.

"Er yeah, my mum practically killed me this morning trying to wake me up and then she gave me this lecture making me late so I had to run here." Kiba explained going even more red as Neji stepped forward. Kiba acted on instincts and stepped back, they both repeated the action until Neji had Kiba pushed up against a tree.

"Akamaru, go home." Neji ordered. Akamaru was happy to comply as he turned and walked off to give his master and Neji some _privacy_.

"You know staying tense for too long is never a good thing. Let me help you out." Neji said in an incredibly sexy voice, knowing that it would turn his beautiful little puppy on. Neji didn't even give Kiba time to answer as he grinded his hips into Kiba's.

Kiba let out a moaned knowing from past experience together that Neji liked it. Kiba was starting to go hard and from what he could tell so was Neji.

Neji pushed his body up against Kiba's.

"What do you want puppy? Tell me." Neji whispered in Kiba ear blowing cool air over it and giving it a lick or two just to get Kiba to shudder and moan.

"I want you to…hah." Kiba gasped and moaned as Neji nipped his ear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kiba was now finding it difficult to breath.

"I-I…..want yo…you to fuck…m-me." Kiba gasped. Neji smirked, as he took hold of Kiba's slender hips.

"Louder." Neji whispered. Kiba growled, Neji just had to be in a teasing sort of mood today.

"N-Neji….please!" Kiba panted.

"What?" Neji asked, he then thrust against Kiba's now throbbing member.

"FUCK ME!" Kiba yelled in surprise. He had not expected Neji to do that!

"As you wish." He smirked.

* * *

Yes the evil cliffhanger!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA (Cough, splutter, gag) Ahem, yes well, I don't own any of the characters. Yes i know this is ment to go at the begining. But if you re-read the begining you will see i forgot.

Anyway Reviews make the world go round and i will not start writing the next chapter until a good amount of reviews are sent.

Flames are not good. So don't send them. If i see one and there is no reason for it i will take action. Iwill even take down the story if needed to. Yes i have had bad problems with flames.

Ok now i am off the depressing subject...There is not really a solid plot, there is one, but people can give ideas to make the story more enjoyable, for readers are one of the many people i care about.

TaiLey6 ove and out.

Ps. Good reviewers get their names in lights, sorry that is just something to egg you on.


	2. No sex!

Ok this is really short, I have coursework! Yes evil coursework! glares at evil coursework that is on my bed, mocking me Moving on, I must thank people for reviewing, so here i go:

Thank you 'Girloffire'...don't know why i'm thanking you since i've all ready done it at school. But you was my first review so a thank you was in order.

Thank you 'LilNeko', the first person who I didn't know that reviewed... Glomps LilNeko I love you, in a friendly kind of way!

Thank you 'Dragon Born's Blood', yes i agreeyay for the Neji seme story!

Thank you 'Panic DinosaursOn The Loose', again i must agree gotta love the crack pairings!

Thank you 'Skullcandy12' you will not have to wait much longer, Itachi will be doing things to Kiba very soon...(Insert evil, pervertedlaugh here).

And last but not least, Thank you 'weredemon' for...well motivation. I mean,so far out of the 173 veiws of this story you 6 reviewed. I hold you all close to my...well where my heart is ment to be...i don't have a brain either. T.T

* * *

(A/n. Ok this is a small, thingy that shows what happend last time, can't remember what it's called)

"_N-Neji….please!" Kiba panted._

"_What?" Neji asked, he then thrust against Kiba's now throbbing member._

"_FUCK ME!" Kiba yelled in surprise. After everything they've done together, Neji had never done that. Neji smirked._

"_As you wish." _

* * *

Kiba waited for Neji to touch him.

He waited.

And waited.

Still waiting.

'Why the hell isn't Neji doing anything?' Kiba yelled in his head. The Hyuuga was just standing there, watching Kiba in his moment of weakness.

'He's mocking me!' Kiba growled in is head.

Neji stepped back from Kiba.

'Still watching me! What the hell is he? My boyfriend or a perverted telescope?' 

"Sorry puppy, but we should wait till tonight." Neji said quietly before smirking pervertidlyand disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"SO YOU MOLEST ME AND LEAVE ME HERE! HYUUGA! THAT'S IT NO SEX FOR YOU TONIGHT!" Kiba screamed angrily.

Neji could only chuckle as he herd Kiba's threat as he was slowly walking out of the training area.

'Sorry my little puppy, but, it doesn't matter what you say, we're gonna have sex tonight, and I'll make sure that you like it.' Neji thought with the perverted smirk still plastered on his face.

* * *

Itachi was in a bit of a problem.

Flashback (A/n. Oh the horror! Evil flashback of doom!)

(A/n. This is after he comes back from watching Kiba's house, ya know, the very first bit of the story?)

Itachi had just got back, to the small camp he and Kisame made, from the Inuzuka household.

On the way he had stopped by a small river and caught four fish, no doubt Kisame had forgotten to catch dinner like he did the previous night. 

Itachi quickly gutted the fish and skewered them, stetting them over the camp fire, when he sensed Kisame coming back from where ever he was coming from, in no less then one minuet later Kisame emerged from the bushes.

"Seriously, why?" Kisame mumbled to himself.

Itachi was sitting cross-legged in front of the flames that were currently cooking their dinner for the night.

Kisame took of Samehada from his back as he threw himself next to Itachi.

"Problem?" Itachi asked with no emotion or interest for that matter.

"Yeah, we can't wait, we got to get the Inuzuka brat and get the hell back to Amegakure."

Ok, now Itachi was listening. 'I can't wait for two more days?'

"Orders from leader?" Itachi asked.

"Orders from Leader." Kisame confirmed.

'Oh well, it can't be helped' Itachi mused to himself.

(A/n. Throws confetti now is the end of the evil flashback)

* * *

'It's settled then.' Itachi thought as he woke up the next morning, 'Enjoy today while you can, because you won't see tomorrow.'

* * *

Again soooooooooo sorry it was short, don't hit meeeeeeeee pweeeeeezzzzzzzzzz?

Le gasp What will happen when Neji is at Kiba's house tonight?

Will Itachi be there for a midnight show?

What is the preverted Hyuuga thinking?

How will Kiba get rid of his'Problem'...sorry i just had to put this down.

Insert Air hostess voice I am deeply sorry but i will accept no less the seven reviews before i even start the next chapter. And thank you for reading with us today!

Bye-bye!And have a safe journey back to where ever the hell you are while you were reading this crappy excuse of a story.


	3. When? Why? WTF!

Well hello again everyone!!

How are you all doing?

Good?

(Listens to the cheers of 'Good!', 'Get on with it!' and 'What the hell bitch!')

The last cheer was from Hidan! The ex-beta reader I hired!

The reason he is the ex is because I sent him the latest chapter and he turned it into a high swear rated HidanKiba chapter!

Hidan:What? (Currently tieing Kiba to a bed)

Tai-Tai-Chan (aka me .): If Neji and Itachi saw what your doing...

Kiba: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!

Hidan: Jashin! Little puppy Jashin. (Petting Kiba)

Tai-Tai-Chan:...and you wonder why i fired you?

I own the evil army of Turkeys that will hunt you down and chain you to your computer chair if you don't review...yeah that's about it. ON WITH THE RAPEING OF KIBA!!

Kiba: WHAT!?

Tai-Tai-Chan: Kidding (sheepish grin)

* * *

Kiba was in a mood.

Kiba was in a bad mood.

Kiba was in a very bad mood.

Let's face it, Kiba was pissed.

Stripping himself of clothes he turned on the shower. His sister was at the Sand village's vets, something about a bird sickness going around, and because the Sand was in an alliance with the Leaf, Tsunade sent Hana to give the birds a check-up. Nothing big. His Mum (thank God) got sent on and A-rank with Gai, Genma and Anko. After this morning he really didn't want to tick her off.

Anyway back to his bad mood. He still couldn't believe that Neji left him like that. He got even more annoyed with the fact that he saw Naruto and Shikamaru hitting it off as he left the training ground.(A/n: Oh come on, think about it, in all the chapters where Sasuke is off with Kakashi or Evil snake guy, Shikamaru is with Naruto...IT'S TRUE! Look at the Hospital episode before Naruto's fight with Neji...Who is there with Naruto?? Sasuke? I THINK NOT! Yes me no likie him. Anyway back to the story.) Hell if Shikamaru could have been bothered to do some work, then what the fuck was wrong with Neji?

And recently he had been getting a strange feeling. Like he was being watched or something.

Weird.

Akamaru was with his cousin's dog. Haruko. Meaning springtime child, because Haruko was born on the day spring began. Kiba's cousin was still in the Acadamey. Akamaru and Haruko were expecting pups soon so Akamaru was (of course) looking after his little mate. In the means of taking almost all of Kiba's pillows for her to get comfy, and ready to jump on anyone other then Hana, Kiba, Tsume and Kiba's cousin who dared to go near her. Akamaru only let Hana near Haruko because Hana would most likely be needed if the birth got too un-comfy, he let Kiba come near beacuse...well he is Akamaru's master after all, Kiba's cousin, for other reasons and Tsume...well Akamaru was just about as scared shitless as Kiba was of her.

So Kiba was having a good old sulk while the nice warm water of the shower fall over his toned body, dripping over his shaggy hair, and slipping over that well defined ass that he worked so hard to get. 'Damn Neji. Damn mother. Damn, damn, damn. This day has really sucked for me. No it didn't suck for me. It sucked for Naruto. Damn Shikamaru and his sucking mouth!' Kiba's brooding was not helping his mood, why did his mate leave him? Why?

Wind?

Where the hell did that come from?

Since when was the window open?

When did Neji dye his hair black?

When did he start tieing it up at the base of his neck?

Since when did he get sharingan (sp?) eye contacts?

3

2

1

Oh shit.

* * *

Neji's eyes widened. What was this chill? Why did suddenly have a feeling to protect Kiba. Why did he feel like Kiba was screaming in pain. Calling for him whimpering and crying for his help. Why did he feel that he wanted Uchiha blood, well he'd wanted it ever since Sasuke had hurt Naruto (A/n But that is a story for another time my pretties) but that was not the point. Why did Kiba feel a stinging pain, in his heart and his backside? When could he hear Kiba's ragged breaths and his pleading whispers? Since when was his voice hollow from screaming? Why...

'Neji.'

Did Neji feel like dropping his chopsticks and run to Kiba's house?

'Neji?'

Why did he feel like he had failed Kiba? When...

'NEJI!'

'Huh?' Neji asked snapping out of his hipnotized state looking up at his Uncle and his worried cousins.

'What is wrong, brother?' Questioned Hanabi, eyes widend in a state of shock. When did her cousin start zoneing out like that?

'I-I have to go-'

'Brother, what i-is the matter?' Hinata asked as Neji stood up.

'Kiba.' Neji whisperd.

'Pardon? Neji are you loseing your voice?' His uncle inquired.

'KIBA!'

* * *

'NEJI!' Kiba screamed as Itachi thrust into him, causeing great pain, tears and screams. Releasing himself inside of Kiba, Itachi pushed his index finger into one of Kibas pressure points, knocking him out compleatly.

Pulling out of the Inuzuka with a small moan Itachi puled up his pants and pulled his cloak over Kiba's naked frame. Wrapping Kiba warmly, he picked him up and jumped through the open window.

'Now,' Itachi whisperd to the whimpering unconsious Inuzuka, 'your mine.'

* * *

Tai-Tai-Chan: Oooooohhhhh sorry for the long time since an update. Death, coursework, home problems and all sorts has stopped me from writing. ( feels ashamed)

Hidan: Where the fuck was i in this?

Tai-Tai: This is not your story! So there!

Hidan: You put me in this story woman!

Tai-Tai: No! I refuse!

Hidan: Bitch! If you don't i WILL kidnap the puppy. Then you have no shit to write!

Itachi-Neji-Tai: OH NO YOU BLOODY WELL WILL NOT! (Draws and quarters Hidan)

Tai-Tai: Kakuzu! Get your ass in here and get rid of your partner!

Kakuzu: I've tried, but he keeps coming back.

Anyways again sorry. But stuff and shit and yeah you get why this may be a crap chapter and why i haven't up date, don't you?

Tailey6 over and out! Loves you all!


End file.
